


Run

by Pixie_Child



Series: Crazy for Me [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Drabble, M/M, POV Male Character, Past Tense, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You ran so fast and you fought so hard'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: after the 'Quest for Magik' arc, but before 'Messiah CompleX'  
> A/N: One of two drug-related fics written on tranquilisers. Forgive me.  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: October 05, 2010

_"You ran so fast and you fought so hard / You must be crazy for me"_ (Melissa Ethridge -  Must Be Crazy For Me)

 

"Just so you know Julian, if you keep staring at me like that, I might get the wrong impression." Vic drawled. Julian's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Huh?" The telekinetic asked dumbly.

"You were staring at me." Victor told him. "Again."

"I was not." Hellion denied.

"You were. And you've been doing it a lot lately."

"Oh, well," Julian scratched the back of his neck. "It's your new arm. It takes some getting used to." A few weeks ago, Anole would've given it to him, but it had been more than a month since Limbo and even _Rockslide_ had lost his fascination with it.

"Uh-huh. Try having it be _your_ arm. Then we'll talk." Vic went back to channel surfing, but almost right away he could feel Julian's eyes on him again. He rolled his eyes. "You're doing it again." Vic said, not looking up this time.

"You're full of shit, Lizard Boy." Julian sniped back and stood up to, Vic assumed, leave.

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that, Keller."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Julian said, so quietly Victor almost didn't hear him. The older student walked over and sat so close it was clear he'd 'forgotten' Vic's thing about personal space. "Some of us are gonna sneak out to the edge of the property for a guy's thing. Santo says he's scored some good shit and Cessily talked Sunspot into picking up beer." Victor didn't bother asking why Cessily was a part of guy's night; it was just one of those things that seemed to be an unofficial rule. "You up for it?" Vic had to deliberately not smirk at the innuendo.

"Drugs are bad, Mr. Keller." He intoned. Julian snickered.

"So is taunting Santo on a regular basis, but that hasn't stopped you yet. So, you in?"

Instead of answering, Vic took advantage of their position by leaning forward ever so slightly and he kissed him, short and sweet. When he pulled back, Julian was sputtering but he didn't look angry or offended, just completely caught off guard. Vic stood up.

"Sure." He said over his shoulder as he left, "See you tonight."


End file.
